


Trouble In Paradise

by xCountingStars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCountingStars/pseuds/xCountingStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction is taking a break from the Take Me Home Tour. The entire time, one fellow Irish member can't take his eyes of off the one and only, Harry Styles. Now, the Bahamas is a nice place to relax. Everyone besides Niall love the idea but when Harry's sexual teasing began, Niall starts to fall for the Holmes Chapel lad more and more. </p><p>Will Narry ever make it?</p><p>But the big question is, will Narry ever be the same for the Where We Are Tour?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clearer Summary

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first bromance fan-fiction so I hope everything will turn out like plan. Thank you and enjoy xx

**_Summary;_ **

 

**_When One Direction take a 3 months break after the Take Me Home Tour, Niall starts to wonder about his sexuality. Throughout the entire tour, he can't seem to stop thinking about one cheeky lad, Harry Styles. Now, the Bahamas is a nice place to relax after a world tour, but there's always trouble in paradise._ **

 

**_Niall isn't all into it at first, but when Harry start teasing him sexually, he's all in for it, hoping for one thing, Harry._ **

 

**_Harry is straight as a ruler, but getting to spend 1 month with the lad on an island is enough to make him fall in love._ **

 

**_But the big question is, will Narry ever be the same again for the Where We Are Tour?_ **

 

**_-_ **

 

**_A/N:_ **

 

**_I'm getting to my first bromance! Yay! Aha anyways, enjoy! <3_ **

 

 

 


	2. Prologue

_Niall's POV_

 

"Niall! Come on!" Liam's daddy scream ran through the stairs in into my room.

 

I groan into my pillow but didn't move a muscle. I didn't want to go. I want to stay home and sleep till noon, eat till midnight and stay up till morning. That was the plan! But then the lads wanted a 'vacation'. This is vacation for me.

 

I heard footsteps stomp through the stairs and then in a matter of seconds, the door flew open. Liam's glare was hard as a rock. He must really want this vacation then. His stare was really frighting and if looks could kill, I'd be dead now.

 

"If you don't go now, I will drag you out of the house and throw you into the van." Liam growled from the door. I signed heavily.

 

"Be easy on him Li." Harry's soothing voice called out. Thanking Harry. I winked at him saying a quick thank you. He grinned and walk over to my side of the bed. 

 

Liam rolled his eyes, "We've got a plane to catch if you two don't have a brain to think." And with one quick huff, Liam made his way out the door. 

 

Harry laughed.

 

"They wouldn't go anywhere without us. Don't worry Ni." My stomach felt funny when Harry says my nickname. It always does. It's crazy, but it always feels like.. butterflies.

 

I never feel it with the other lads, I even tried and beg each one of them to say it but the only reaction was Harry's. It's honestly crazy.

 

"But come one Ni, I really want this vacation, please come out of bed." Harry's face was close. Really close and it felt uncomfortable. Our nose bump into each other and Harry's perfectly plump pink lips were also close to mines. My breath hitch as he move just a little bit closer, our bodies almost rubbing together. You could feel the friction.

 

But then my fantasy ended, Harry scoot away and chuckled next to me. I stare down at my feet feeling a pink blush crept onto my cheeks. 

 

That bastard.

 

"Awe, someone enjoyed it very much. You're so cute when you blush Ni." Harry lightly hit my shoulders before walking out my room door with his suitcase bag. I groaned once more before pulling mine's of the floor.

 

I made my way out the door and quickly jog down the stairs until I came face to face with 3 very annoyed lads. Liam still had the glared, Zayn had the did-you-do-anything-sexual face (idiot) and Louis' was plain out i-will-kill-you-if-you-don't-go face. I burst out laughing at Louis. 

 

And to think, he's the oldest. Well his mental age is clearly 5 years of age. He all know that. And if you were wondering, Zayn does know about this 'feeling' of mines towards Harry. He teased me and always call it a 'crush'. 

 

Zayn is the only one that knows I'm bisexual. I know it's clearly wrong to keep it from the other lads but I don't have the guts to do so. It's always at my throat and I just want to throw it out and get it of my chest but I never get it out. It's always stuck. 

 

Oh and if you want to know how Zayn hows, we once shared a room for one of the concerts in Australia and I was sleep taking and he was surprisingly a light sleeper at the time and over heard my little 'conversation' he said with Harry. Ugh, I must be embarrassing to be talking to Harry in my sleep, but hey, it wasn't Harry who heard it though.

 

There weren't much fans outside my house this time, thank god. We easily made it through the crowd signing a few autographs here and there and before you know it, we were in the van heading towards the airport.

 

I sat in between Zayn and Harry and trust me, I wanted to slap Zayn across the face because he keeps winking at me seductively and points towards Harry. Harry didn't have a clue yet but he will be very awkward when he does.

 

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

 

**From: DJ Malik (Surprisingly Zayn likes the nickname the fans give him)**

 

**To: Niallerr xx**

 

**So what happen in the bedroom? anything i dunno.. special? (;**

 

I rolled my eyes.

 

**From: Niallerr xx**

 

**To: DJ Malik**

 

**No you doofus. Nothing happened and nothing will happen.**

 

**From: DJ Malik**

 

**To: Niallerr xx**

 

**like i didn't see your blush. spill and spill it all.**

 

**From: Niallerr xx**

 

**To: DJ Malik**

 

**ARE YOU A STALKER?! O.o**

 

And our conversation ended there. Harry had been trying to peek through my phone the whole time I was texting but whenever he did, I would turn the other way. Like, I would let Harry know about this little feeling of mines and let Zayn know what had happen.

 

How idiotic would that be? 

 

**_-_ **

 

**_A/N: Sooooo! That was the first chapter of my very very first bromance! Ugh guys, that must suck bad. I'm sorry if my writing really horrid you, but anywayws, I've tried my not very best to make it very interesting but it's midnight here and I have school tomorrow so hopefully I can correct my errors tomorrow._ **

 

**_Um, I hope you like it and maybe I can update again this weekend <3_ **

 

**_Byeee!_ **

 

 


End file.
